Many laundry detergents available in the market contain enzymes to facilitate the removal of protein, carbohydrate and lipid based stains and soils from clothing under mild laundering conditions.
Toxic organophosphorus acid compounds and other salts can be encountered in industrial, agricultural and military operations. Such toxic materials can be removed and detoxified by the application of harsh chemicals or elevated temperatures, either of which may degrade the articles being detoxified.
Thus, a need exists for a detergent formulation capable of rapid detoxification of toxic organophosphorus acid compounds and their salts under mild conditions which will not have a harmful effect on articles so treated.